Strings and sweetrolls
by basalisk120
Summary: One of Ponyville's lead musicians and and one of the best bakers around are deeply in love with each other. Will they ever admit to it, though?  Part of the Steelhoof subverse, but he is never mentioned and reading that series is not required.


Lyra returned to the world of consciousness slowly and unceremoniously. There was a phenomenal thumping in her head, and she winced as she tried to sit up, collapsing back onto the bed with a quiet thud. The sound was amplified a hundredfold in her ears, and her eyes snapped open.

_Ugh…_ _I really need to stop letting V take me out places… I'm not built for nightclubs… That was just… noise, not music. And the lights and the drink… ugh…_

With agonising slowness, so as not to increase the pain in her head, she dragged herself out of the bed and hauled her legs into action, walking over to the bathroom wither tail held low. She stared into the mirror, and a monster stared back out. Her mane was matted and plastered to the side of her face, there were enormous bags under her slightly bloodshot eyes and her mint green coat was off colour and grubby.

_I need to stop drinking tequila…_

Once again with a painful lack of speed, she staggered to the shower and stepped inside. She turned the shower on, and let the stress and dirt and general feeling of being unwell wash away down the plug hole.

She carefully washed herself clean and stepped outside, using her magic to retrieve her towel and dry herself. Feeling much better, she returned to the mirror, and took another look at her reflection.

The bags were still there, but she had a much more healthy glow and her mane wasn't matted any more.

"Much better." She said to her doppleganger. "I've seen nicer, but you'll do for now."

She levitated a comb out of a cup by the side of the sink and began to brush her hair separating her white and green hairs in her usual fashion.

"Alright Lyra, to do list: No work today, so I can take it easy in the morning. I can visit V, and give her a piece of my mind, in the evening, which gives me good time to get myself a treat in the afternoon. And not just any treat… this ain't no sugarcube corner craving, I'm looking for baked goods with class. And you know what that means, don't you?" She said, pointing at her reflection.

"Bon bon." The mare of her dreams. Of course she couldn't just go down there and talk to her, the baker was far above that. But that didn't stop her from buying those delectable pastries. Each bite was like a small taste of heaven, that always left Lyra wanting more. Of course, this was to be expected, after all, this was Bon bon's cooking. Another memory of the night before entered her head.

"Now, who the hay was that mare I saw V with…? I wonder if she even knows… That mare couldn't understand love if it hit her in the face…"

She shook her head to wake up fully, causing the throbbing in her head to increase dramatically. She trotted over to her sofa, plopping down on it and swinging her hind legs over the edge of the seat, sitting upright on the sofa. She levitated her signature lyre over to her from its display stand, dropping it into her hooves. Sure, she could play with her magic, just as well as anypony. But the sounds magic made as it plucked the strings was just too… robotic for her liking. Besides, playing a stringed instrument with her hooves was more of a challenge, and set her apart from the rest of the unicorn musician community.

With a smile and a sigh, she strummed the instrument absent-mindedly. Her performance was tomorrow afternoon. She hoped her voice would be healed by then, as her throat still burned a little.

"If only my audience knew who I sing about…"

_Then again, it's not like it matters. I've never even seen her at any of my performances._

Maybe that was the best though. After all, her brain didn't exactly work at its best around her…

"Quit it, Lyra. You're relaxing this morning. You can think about her this afternoon."

00000000

The cream coated mare slowly woke on the other side of town. Her condition was much better than the teal mare, as she had spent the night at home, watching crummy romantic comedies and eating chocolates. It was nice, if a little… lonely. Romantic movies were supposed to be watched with a partner, at least in her mind. And there was only one pony in all of Equestria that she wanted to watch said movies with.

She had never really spoken to the musician, but had overheard a lot about her and seen her frequently in her bakery, sometimes several times a week. She had never really had the courage to talk to her, though.

However, she did love to listen to Lyra's performances, attending almost every one since the start. Of course, she couldn't make herself too obvious, otherwise the mare might notice a pattern…

She debated staying in bed for a little while longer, as she was comfy and warm, but the duties of a shopkeeper were never far behind her. Reluctantly she pulled herself out of bed.

_Today is going to be a long day…_

She quickly prepared herself for the day, fetching a quick breakfast to keep hunger at bay. One of the unforeseen dangers of owning a bakery is stopping yourself from gorging on your wares while nopony's looking.

She slowly trotted downstairs and into the shop, changing the sign on the door to open and sitting down behind the counter.

"Good morning, world…" She muttered quietly to herself.

00000000

**It's another story from me! Updates for everything will now be slower than ever! Well, I hope not. I'm trying to find more time to write… And I'm certain that I will. This one will be slower than the others to update though. Also, my first chapters are always short. Guess I'm just like that, you know?**

**This story is also a tributary to the Steelhoof saga, the only one occurring during the main storyline. It occurs after the events in Sonic rainboom, a significant even to anypony who has read the saga. As a result, the events in Musical passion are a long time from happening, and Octavia has not arrived in Ponyville. I hope this solves any confusion…**

**And, in my mind at least, if anypony in all the fandom regularly talks to herself, it's Lyra. I'm not sure how much she will do that yet though. In part, it depends on what you think of it. So tell me pm or review, I don't mind! Just shoot!**

**p.s Thanks to Mr Malask for the assistance with the story name! The man's a genius at story titles…**


End file.
